


Stay With Me

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place after the Gp of Silverstone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

POV Max

While there were rumors about Jules who can leave Marussia I was feeling a little bad and sad because I did not want him to leave. I wanted him to stay with me, because for me if he went to Ferrari this meant that our relationship was over.  
  
While that we were at home calm and that Jules have just went home from private test at Silverstone where he have replace Kimi. He had kissed me and tell me about his day where everything was okay, I was happy for him but a little sad. 

He asked me " **What happen ?"**  
  
I have answered to him **"Nothing, don't worry** " and i have kissed him.  
  
We have spent the night very calm together on the sofa where at the moment we have to go to sleep, he had asked me again **"What happens, you are not feeling great... Are you sick or something had happened ?"**  
  
 **"I'm okay Jules..."**  
  
 **"No, you don't feel very good, is there a problem between us ?"**  
  
 **" What are you talking about ?"**  
  
 **"Since that i'm in good term with Ferrari, you are not feeling very great, are you jealous of my success or are you sad about something ?"**  
  
Jealous of his success, not at all, i'm not jealous, i'm happy for him, but i decided to tell him everything.  
  
 **"I'm not jealous of you and of your success, on the contrary i'm happy for you and i support you..."**  
  
 **"But what happen, what is the problem ?"**  
  
 **"I don't want that you leave for Ferarri, i don't want that you leave me..."**

**"That i leave you ? You speak about us about our relationship or about the team"** he asked me a little worried  
  
 **"About us, because for me if you go to Ferrari it will be totally different that Marussia and that maybe you will leave me, and that i don't want that to happen, i love you so much that i can't think that we can break up. If we break up i don't know what i can do after..."**  
  
After that I have told him, he has taken me in his arms and he has kissed me and then tell me **"It is because of all of this that you are not very well. I'm sorry for everything, I didn't think... I love you too Max, even if I go to Ferrari, I will not leave you, we are together in a relationship you are my lover"**  
  
We have kissed and he has told me **"Let me show you how much I love you and that you are important for me"**

We have spent the night at making love where he has shown me that he loved me.  
  
Some time after he has told me **"When we got together, I have always said that you were the only one that I wanted and that I want, and that we will always together no matter what happens"**  
  
The next day Jules have offered me a ring that I put with a necklace, for me I consider this like a promise that we will be always together no matter what happen and this ring is a proof of love.

**END**


End file.
